Latin language
Latin (lingua latina) was an ancient Human language spoken by the Romans in antiquity. It was also the official language of the Romans. With time Latin evolved to many other languages, such as Italian, Spanish, and French. More than half of the vocabulary of the English language had its origin from French and Latin, and the language was used long after extinction for certain ceremonial purposes, such as mottoes, and the names of certain star systems and planets. Species native to Earth were given both a Latin name and a common name. ( ; ) Many Earth proverbs were in Latin and were often used as mottos of starships or installations. A course based on this language was taught at Starfleet Academy. ( ) When Wesley Crusher was on leave from Starfleet Academy, Jean-Luc Picard checked on his Latin by asking him: :"Quomodo tua Latinitas est?" (ˈtuːa laˈtiːnɪtas ɛst; "How is your Latin?") Wesley responded: :"Praestat quam prius." (kʷam ˈpriːʊs; "It's better than before.") whereupon the Captain responded: :"Oppido bonum." (ˈboːnʊm; "Very good.") ( ) When counseling a de-aged Picard about his options, Deanna Troi suggested he go back to Starfleet Academy and brush up on his Latin, a suggestion he balked at. ( ) The term arboretum was derived from the Latin word for tree, arbor (ˈarbɔr). This connection was noted by the Cairn Hedril in 2370. ( ) Q remembered Vash was called persona non grata (nɔn ˈgraːta), meaning "an unwelcome person", on Betazed. ( ) According to the Exarch Hadran of the Nehelik Province on the planet Rakhar, Croden was declared guilty in absentia (meaning, "in the absence") for crimes against his world. ( ) The holographic Henry Burleigh advised his governess Lucille Davenport, played by Kathryn Janeway: "In ullam rem ne properemus" (ʊllam rɛm nɛ prɔpɛˈr eː mʊs; "Let's not rush into anything"), and asked her whether her Latin was a little rusty when the Captain didn't understand his remark. Janeway admitted that her Latin was indeed a little rusty. ( ) The holographic Seamus attempted to exorcise the spirit folk (actually the crew of ) in 2376 by saying, "Ex labis caelestium sanctorum super ad aures atrorum larvarum mentientium." He followed up by translating the phrase: "From the lips of the heavenly saints above, to the ears of the dark and lying spirits". ( ) Latin-named starships * Fesarius * , meaning "close" Appendices Background information Nine episode titles derive from Latin phrases: * – Literally meaning "Under the rose", an expression meaning "secretly". * ** – The persons of the drama", a term often used for the cast list of a play. ** – literally "Amongst arms the laws become mute", but translated by Bashir as "In times of war, the law falls silent" * ** – "After the fact" ** – "It does not follow" ** – "Other self" * ** – "New Earth" ** – "Lone Voice" * ** – "If you want peace, prepare for war" Others derive from proverbs or expressions that come to us from Latin-language authors: * ** – From Juvenal's Tenth Satire (panem et circenses) * ** – From Juvenal's Sixth Satire (Quis custodiet ipsos custodes?) * ** – From Suetonius's The Life of the Divine Julius (iacta alea est) ** – From Virgil's Aeneid ''(''Audentis Fortuna iuvat, ''"Fortune favors the bold") The phrase "better late than never" originated from the Latin-language book A History of Rome, as explained by Icheb in , though the original Latin phrase, "potiusque sero quam nunquam", was not used. Latin often combined with Ancient Greek and Arabic is used to name many stars and space bodies – e.g. Proxima Centauri, Sirius, Vulcan, Cruces system, 61 Cygni etc. It is also used for Earth's Sun, Sol, and Earth itself, "Terra", and other locations within the solar system, e.g. Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards. James T. Kirk's middle name, Tiberius, is a Latin language name. In the Picard family album, there is a coat of arms bearing the Latin inscription, "''Urbs Prima In Indis (English translation, "First City in India".) External links * * ** ** de:Latein Category:Earth languages Category:Starfleet Academy courses